Alice's Version Of Twilight
by AliceCullen122
Summary: Twilight in Alice's POV...pretty self explainatory...
1. School Again

School….Again

This was the one reason I wished I could fake sick. High school. Yep I was 100 and some odd years old and was still forced to attend high school, by my adopted mother no less. I decided to take a look into the future while I sat there……..

"_Who are they" a new girl asked….I believe Jessica Stanley was her name… I saw Edward whip around to see the girl for only a fraction of a second and to then look away………………"They are very……..nice looking" the new girl said………"Who is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" The new girl asked referring to Edward………"Oh that's Edward. He's gorgeous of course but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for- _

"Alice are you ok?" My husband Jasper said with a worried look.

"Of course, love, I was just peeking at today's happenings" I replied with a smile

Jasper rolled his eyes and I realized I wasn't ready to go. I rushed into the bathroom to take a quick bath as I was walking out I winked at myself in the mirror. I was a skinny girl with small features, I had black chin length hair that flipped out in every direction and I had golden eyes and fair skin. I rushed into my ridiculously large closet to pick out the outfit of the day. I settled on a pair of faded jeans a black turtle neck, black flats and a black knee length _Guess_ trench coat. I ran over to my jewelry box and threw on my wedding ring, a ring with a rose on it, a simple silver spider web necklace and a charm bracelet Edward gave me that was his mother's.

I started downstairs but decided to peek into Edward's room. Before I even knocked I heard him yell "Come in Alice". I opened the door to see my favorite brother sprawled out on the couch listening to his favorite composer Claude Debussy. By the sound of the music I assumed he was listening to Claire De Lune, my personal favorite.

" 'Whatcha doing?" I asked him as I plopped down on the floor in front of him.

"Wishing I could sleep." He replied

"You know I had a vision that a new girl asked about you!" I said

"Yes its all you've been thinking about" Edward said

You see Edward can read minds and loves picking around in my brain.

"Well we got to go, you driving?" I asked

"Yeah." Edward says with a sigh

As I came down stairs with Edward I was greeted by my husband Jasper, my insanely gorgeous sister Rosalie, my super strong brother Emmett, my mother Esme and my father Carlisle the towns doctor at the hospital. Well you couldn't really say that Emmett and Rosalie were greeting me they were just gazing into each others eyes not even noticing me there.

I noticed they were driving Jasper nuts with their lust so I laughed and told Rosalie and Emmett to get a room. Rosalie gives me a death glare that I give right back and Emmett cracks up laughing so hard that the whole house shakes.

We all get into Edwards car and since I am smallest I have to sit in the middle of the back seat squished between Emmett and Rosalie who were fighting over something amazingly stupid. I tuned them out by listening to Queen on my iPod nano.


	2. First Day

First Day

As we pulled into the parking lot I immediately recognized the girl from my vision her immensely loud car was giving me a headache. I hopped out of the car and ran over to Jasper. He was doing his best to control his thirst but I could tell he was struggling. I peeked into the future to see if anything major was going to happen today but all I saw was Mr. Molina rambling on about nothing relevant. I took a deep breath and walked to first period.

The day dragged on and finally it was lunch. Not that I ate it was just the one part of the school day I saw my family. I saw Edward laughed and asked in a tone only he could hear why was he laughing. He just said that the new girl thought we were "Very nice looking" I giggled and thought I told you so.

Finally the last period of the day! I was utterly bored and decided to slip into the future for a bit…._I saw Edward looking furious and very thirsty trying to control himself from someone he was in biolo-……… _I was stopped when Mr. Varner asked me what the capital of Spain was.

"Madrid." I replied

"Very good Mrs. Cullen." He said

As the class ended I walked at a human speed out to the car. I saw Edward leaning up against the Volvo. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts so I didn't bother to try to talk to him. I walked up to him and leaned on the car beside him. He quickly looked at me and I noticed something in his eyes. Sadness….Sacrifice….Anger…..Ashamedness…and most importantly Fear. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but the rest of the family had arrived.

We all squished into the car. Jasper felt what I saw in Edwards eyes ad tried to talk to him but Edward cut him off by saying that he was going to drop us off at the end of the driveway. As we shuffled out of the car I turned to look at Edward but he wouldn't look at me. He was acting surprisingly strange and I wanted to know why but before I could ask he sped off. I picked up my purse and Jasper looked at me anxiously.

"Love, are you all right?" He asked

"I'm fine." I replied in a soft voice

As we ran to the house I began thinking where was Edward going and as we reached the front door it all fell into place…Edward was leaving because the new girl was to good smelling…..because of one girl I was losing my best friend, my favorite brother. I collapsed tearlessly crying. Before I knew it Jasper was at my side comforting me asking me what was wrong. I couldn't speak. I had to talk to Carlisle. I got into Rosalie's car and sped towards the hospital. Carlisle told me to calm down and tried to comfort me. But how can you replace half of a heart.


	3. Gone

Gone

The next few days were basically the same. I sat in my brothers room moping listening to Claude Debussy. Jasper was driven nuts by all the mixed emotions I was feeling. Hatred, Loss, Sadness, Anger……….. I t hurt me to know he would never come back. It hurt me that he didn't care enough about his family to consider their feelings. I was depressing everyone in the family. They all tried to help me but I didn't want their help.

We all went to school but it was different only having four faces to look at during lunch. It was hard to see Isabella and not feel hatred towards her, even though I knew it wasn't her fault. She seemed to wonder where Edward was and also seemed a bit worried that he was gone. She had a hurt/guilty look on her face.

I was lying on his couch when I had a dream ….._Edward arrived at Tanya's house…..then he was contemplating something……then he was driving somewhere…he was talking to Emmett and Emmett was telling him how sad and depressed I had been and how much trouble he would be in from Esme ……... Then I heard his musical voice saying Alice I'm home……I responded by saying "no you aren't your only in a dream"…._then I realized I was in a vision/dream…_"Silly Alice I am home wake up…._

As I opened my eyes I saw the one thing I wanted to see my favorite brother standing above me glaring…

"Your home! Why are you mad?" I Squealed

"Because you played with my stereo." his face softened into a smile and he pulled me into a bear hug.

I looked to see the rest of my family with smiles across their faces and even some relief. I was so happy to see Edward home I didn't even have time to be mad.

"Promise not to leave again." I whispered

"Promise." he said with a huge smile. And I knew that he meant it.

"So you left because of one girl?" I questioned a little agitated that he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Alice, I was planning ways to kill Bella in biology. I think I needed to get away." he said raising his eyebrows.

"Well why didn't you just switch classes?" I asked

"I asked Mrs. Goff but she said it was absolutely impossible and that all the other classes were full." he replied

"Fine. But that's still not a good excuse!" I mumbled frustrated that he won the fight.

But I really didn't care about anything else at that point all I cared about was that Edward my best friend and favorite brother was home.


	4. Her

Her

It was a snowy day in Forks and we all shuffled out of the car. I turn around just in time to see Edward throw an enormous snowball that was heading straight for my face. It was to late to stop it and it hits me smack dab in the center of my fore-head.

"EDWARD!" I yell.

"Sorry must've slipped." he says with a crooked smile.

As we walked into the cafeteria Emmett shook his wet hair and Rosalie and I leaned away with sour faces to avoid getting wet. Seeing this Edward and Jasper were laughed. I saw Bella staring at Edward and us from across the room looking like she was trying to concentrate on what happened to Edward. Just as I hear that Jessica girl say "Bella what are you staring at?" I see Edward whip his head around to look at Bella for only a fraction of a second before Bella dropped her head and let her hair drop over her face.

Edward doesn't look away and I hear Jessica giggle and say "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella asked

"No. Should he be?" Jessica asked confused

"I don't think he likes me." Bella confided

"The Cullens don't like anybody…….well they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still looking at you." Jessica said

I growled at that.

"Stop looking at him." Bella Hissed.

What had Edward done know to make Bella so afraid and sad to see him I wondered.

Later during lunch period I was still watching Edward carefully to make sure he didn't lose control and lash out on this Bella girl. Edward seemed to be totally composed and listening to something and finally I realized he was trying to listen to Bella's thoughts.

"Any luck?" I ask seeing how frustrated he was that he cant read her thoughts.

"No. I don't get why she is so hard to read." He says confused

"Maybe you've lost your touch." I teased

"You know for someone so small your awfully annoying." He Countered.

"Hey, its my job." I say putting my hand in the air with an innocent face.

I had Mr. Varner for 6th period and I already knew everything about social studies so I determined I would peek into the future……….._"Hello" Edward's musical voice said….I say a stunned Bella looking up at Edward………"My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."……………_Finally he was being civil with the poor girl but now she was so confused about his actions. About why he was so rude when they met and why he was so collected today. I may not have been a mind reader but I knew for sure that she was wondering what he was. And I was pretty sure that she was going to find out.


	5. Mistake

Crash

As we walked out the front door and got into Edward's Volvo I had a feeling today wasn't going to be a normal day. We drove to school in silence. As we got out of the car Edward said he was going to stay back for a while. Jasper and I walk to school and all of the sudden I hear a deafening screech I turn around to see Tyler Crowley's car heading straight for Bella Swan. I turn to look at Edward but all I see if a quick flash and then he is lifting a 2 ton van off of Bella's legs and leaving a dent big enough for me to sit in. and he pushes Bella out of the way I see Rosalie and Emmett come stand by us. When it finally is silent I see Coach Clapp and Mr. Varner come out of the school. I glare at Edward knowing he might have just ruined everything Carlisle had built for us. He knew not to make eye contact with anyone else in his family including me and immediately got in the front seat of the ambulance.

"UGH! How dare he!" Rosalie says glowering out the window.

"I cant believe this." Emmett says with a strained face.

"CAN YOU ALL CALM DOWN I AM OVERWHELMED!" Jasper screamed.

"How could he do this to us." I whisper.

I loved my brother a lot and I couldn't bare losing him. The thought of the Volturi coming to fulfill their duties and shred my brother into pieces was to much to bare. I was pulled into a vision so fast I couldn't even think about it….._"Don't worry Alice, Bella doesn't know anything………………………"I was down at La Push"………………_

"Alice? Alice!" Jasper said

"Yes."

"What did you see?" he said with an anxious face.

"Bella doesn't know anything……yet…." I replied hesitantly

"What do you mean, yet"

"Well Ed can change his mind at any moment to tell Bella and I wouldn't be able to stop it." I said

"So you mean _that _girl could find out what we are from Edward being a imbecile!" Rosalie said not even trying to hide her anger.

"Yes." I said very calmly

Suddenly there was the sound of a car coming down our driveway. We all rushed out side looked angrily towards Edward.

"How dare you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Screamed Rosalie

"Now Rosalie, I am sure he has a good reason to do this." Esme said in a soothing voice.

"Yes why don't you tell us what happened." Rosalie said still glaring at him.

Edward turned to Esme and said "You'll understand…….she was going to die right in front of my eyes…………………..and I couldn't just leave her there. I think I am in love with Bella." Edward said with pleading eyes.

"I do think this was a little risky Ed. I mean what if she found out." I said with a worried face.

"Don't worry Alice, Bella doesn't know anything." He said just like in my vision.

That was the very first night that Edward went to Bella's house to watch her sleep. I was worried that Chief Swan would come and find him there but he said e would be very cautious. He said that she said his name in her sleep and he looked like a child who just got told he was liked by some girl. But then again he kind of was….


	6. Regret

Regret

I was walking to class with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper when I overheard Tyler Crowley telling all of his little friends that he was taking Bella to the Prom. We all almost doubled over laughing. Edward was somewhere lost in his thoughts…..either that or he didn't think it was funny. I watched Bella in lunch and around school and she looked like she thought it was quite annoying.

As school ended I met up with Jasper and we walked out to the car. I saw Edward and knew something was wrong.

"Hey Ed." Jasper Said

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked worried

"Why do you think something's wrong! Does it look like something's wrong!" Edward Snapped.

"Well to answer your first question, apparently, and to answer your second question, yes plus it pretty much sounds like something wrong too." I said being exceedingly tranquil trying to calm him down.

"Sorry. It was wrong of me to react that way." he said embarrassed "It's just that Bella thinks I _regret _saving her life."

"_No_."I say faking a gasp. I hear Jasper chuckle in the background.

"This isn't funny! You should've heard her. She kept ranting on about how i should've just let the van kill her and save myself from all this regret! I do _not_ regret saving her." he snapped

Just then Emmett and Rosalie showed up and it was the end of the conversation. As we drove back from school everyone was especially cautious not to tick off Edward. He almost ripped Rosalie's head off (no that, that is a first but…) When she asked why he was blocking traffic.

"I am letting Tyler have his chance at asking the most popular girl in forks to the _lady's choice _dance!" he said tetchily.

"Cool it Edward." I hissed fed up with his cantankerous **(A/N:I know I didn't know that was a word, either it means argumentative) **attitude.

Even Esme got glowered at when she told him not to slam doors. I told her what was up and she didn't feel so bad. He just got shoddier as the hours past and I was beginning to worry. Jasper had to leave because Edwards feelings were driving him nuts. He talked to Emmett and Jasper later about what he should do. I think that helped a bit but not much. I walked up to his room soon after he talked to them to see what was up.

"Hey Alice." He said, as usual, before I even touched the door.

"Can I come in." I asked

"Not like I could stop you." He said with a sigh

We sat there in silence just thinking.

Edward was gazing off into nowhere when all of the sudden he said "Alice?"

"Yes." I said with a calm smooth voice.

"I think I am in love with the one girl I fear I am forbidden to love" He said with a grimace.

"I think I would have to agree." I said watching his aggrieved face.


	7. IDIOT!

IDIOT!

I had a feeling it was going to be a special day so I decided to pick something special to wear to school. I resolved in wearing some American Eagle Black Skinny Leg Jeans, a Gucci light blue button up, a white heavy Louis Vuitton Coat, and some flat boots. I scampered over to my jewelry box and put my usual on (ring with a rose on it, wedding ring, charm bracelet) except I put on the locket Jasper gave me for our anniversary instead of my spider web necklace. I was about to leave the gigantic closet when I heard Jasper call my name.

"Alice? Alice! Wear are you in this gosh dang closet?! I swear it has to be the majority of the house to be this big!" He said like a whining two year old.

"To your left, right, left again, straight forward, right and then through the door, to the right and then to your left!" I said

"Gosh, Love only you could have such a insanely large closet! And to think you only wear things once!" He said

"Stop whining!" I said and walked out of the closet

I was walking into school when I was pulled into s vision……………._it was Bella……she dropped her keys and Edward ran at vampire speed to go and catch them………"How do you _do_ that?" she asked irritated…………"Do what?" Edward said as he dropped the key into her hand…………."Appear out of thin air."…….."Bella, it's not my fault your exceptionally unobservant."…………………………... "Do you want a ride to Seattle?"………………………._OMG! Edward was going to ask Bella out! To go to Seattle with him! I decided not to tell him but as soon as I turned around I realized I had no choice he was already over talking to her!

"Edward's got a girlfriend!" Emmett teased and Edward shot him a warning glance while Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Bella agreed to go to Seattle with me!" Edward said on the way home!

"That's great Edward!" I said in a encouraging tone.

Rosalie growled "_Yeah _great!" she hissed

"Rose…" Emmett cautioned

"Well he is an idiot! He knows being alone with this girl is a _huge_ mistake! How dare you Edward you could ruin everything Carlisle built for us!" Rosalie snarled

"Know Rose we all know this whole being all mad thing is just because I never took interest in your beauty and I think that Bella who is a mortal is the most beautiful thing ever!" Edward growled

"Both of you stop its kind of obnoxious how much you fight!" I said in a annoyed voice.

"Your still an idiot." Rosalie hissed.

Later that night Edward was watching TV and abruptly turned and asked me "Alice? Do you think I am making a giant mistake?" He said sorrowfully

"Not if you love her." I said

"I do! The smell of her skin is luscious and her blush is astonishing…… I still can't figure out why I can't read her mind…"He said

"Maybe its because you are so meant for each other that you are equals….in some ways…" I teased

"Yeah maybe."

That seemed to be enough to stop his doubts.


	8. German

German

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all wanted to sit away from Edward and Bella at lunch….Rosalie mostly because she hated Edward and Bella…Which I could understand Edward because he was taking a HUGE risk….. Emmett was only doing that because Rosalie was and Jasper because he couldn't sit that close to a human. I just went along with it. I watched them out of the corner of my eye. Bella seemed incredibly uncomfortable and Edward seemed totally at ease. What a guy! I saw Rosalie glaring at Bella and when Bella realized it she shivered.

"Rose……." Emmett warned.

Rosalie flipped her perfect blonde hair off her shoulders with unnecessary emphasis and stood up gracefully strode across the cafeteria. UGH! That girl made me mad sometimes! We all got up after her and walked across the cafeteria to our classes.

……………"_Bella?" Edward called "What's wrong - is she hurt?" ……"I think she fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."…………."Bella." Edward said crouching beside her "Can you hear me?" …………."No." Bella groaned "Go away."………….Edward chuckled………'I was taking her to the nurse." Mike said in a defensive tone "But she wouldn't go any farther……. "I'll take her." Edward said "You can go back to class." ……."No. I am supposed to do it." Mike protested……But Edward had already swept her up……………._

"Ms. Cullen?!" Mr. Smith said fuming.

"Yes." I replied

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Cullen! Jetzt wenden Sie sich bitte beachten!" **(A/N: Translation German…….-……Now please pay attention!) **Mr. Smith said.

"Meine Entschuldigung Herr Smith, es gewohnt wieder geschehen." I replied **(A/N: Translation German……..-…….My apologies Mr. Smith it won't happen again)**

He seemed to impressed by my German to push me any further.

As soon as the bell rang I ran (at human speed) to the Volvo. I noticed Edwards miles had gone up 3 since that morning and I asked "Where did you go?"

"To drop Bella off. Could you please drop her car off at her house for me." He said casually

"Fine. But do you know how much danger your putting all of us in? Rosalie said she is driving the BMW to school from now on untill you change your mind." I said informatively

"Rosalie can get over herse-." Edward said angrily but I cut him off.

"EDWARD!" I yelled "Stop it, she is only worried about our secrets and how the Volturi will react to our situation."

"Well they wont find out!" He said just as Jasper Rosalie and Emmett got into the car.

I hopped out of the car and got into Bella's old truck.

"Ugh, I hate slow cars…." I mumbled to myself

As I drove the ear splittingly loud truck home I started thinking….why did Edward like this girl so much…..I mean yeah her blood was luscious but you don't have to like someone for their blood……hmm she was an amazing creature the way she got every guys attention without wanting it…

By then I was at her house I parked the car and hopped out. I walked into the forest about 1/8th of a mile and started running


	9. UH OH!

UH OH!

As I arrived home I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmet battling it out in _Gears Of War 2 _on the _X-Box 360 _in the living room. It was a pretty pathetic game because they all cheated. Emmet would sock Edward, Edward would read peoples mind to see where the were, and Jasper would change their emotions to distract them. Rosalie and I decided to go through our closets and get rid of stuff we had worn already and then go shopping. It only took us a couple of hours to get 4 big garbage bags full of clothes to give away.

"Hey Em and Jazz?" I yelled over the TV. Jasper paused the game and Edward and Emmet protested loudly untill they saw rose and me standing there with our hands on our hips.

"Yes?" The said collectively

"Will you please go to UCC and the mall with us? We need people to hold bags." I said cheerfully.

"Ugh….fine. We need some fresh air anyways. You ok with that Ed?" Emmet asked

"Yeah I'll go hunting I guess." Edward said

"YAY!" I shrieked then I was pulled into a vision…_"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" said a rough males voice…."Bella." Bella stated clearly…."I'm Jacob Black, you bought my dads truck."……….."The Cullens don't come here" and older voice said…"Cold ones…Vampires…." said Jacob…There was a computer and on the Google toolbar someone was typing "Vampire"….. _As I came out of the vision I was breathing hard and gasping.

"Love! Are you alright?" Jasper said more concerned than ever.

"Jacob Black…Bella" whispered. I would have passed out if it were possible.

"What about that mutt! What is he doing to her!" Edward growled. By then Carlisle and Esme had come into the room.

"Edward calm yourself." Esme said calmly.

"What happened Alice?" Carlisle asked kindly

"Sam told Bella that we aren't allowed at the reservation. And she being the curious person she is wanted to know more so she lured Jacob Black into telling her more and he told her that we were vampires and then she went home and Googled Vampire!" I said without taking a breath

"Were Screwed…" Emmet said

"Lets go shopping…I need to think." I said

We got into the BMW and left Edward, Esme and Carlisle standing on the porch. We arrived in Seattle around 3:00pm and immediately started shopping.

".God! This dress is SO cute!" Rosalie trilled staring at a stunning red _Marc Jacobs _Dress.

"Jeez Rose! That's gorgeous! Go buy it!" I said excited. I bought a purple empire waist dress from _Chanel_. We went into Jimmy Choo and picked out two pairs of shoes each. A black pair and a silver pair for me and a red pair and a gold pair for rose. We went into _Tiffany's _and I got a gorgeous pearl necklace and pearl earrings.

We drove home excited and when we got home we showed Edward everything.

"So what are we going to do about Bella?" Edward asked as I put on a sweatshirt.

"You HAD to bring that up!" I said and Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and I started chucking clothes at him.


	10. Flowers more specificaly geraniums

FLOWERS

"Thanks Alice!" Edward said sarcastically rubbing his eye

"Oh you know you love it when a pair of Jimmy Choo heels sock you in the eye!" I said laughing.

"What the heck is Jimmy Choo anyways?" Edward said quizzically and I just rolled my eyes. Boys…

"Hey ed! I love the new hairstyle! You gotta tell me where you get your hair done. I heard purple was the new _In _color" Emmet said uncontrollably roaring with laughter

We all turned towards Edward to see a purple lace bra stuck in his hair.

"You are so dead Emmet!" Edward snarled and chased him outside and tackled him. The sound was as loud as a jet planes turbo, and it didn't take long for Esme to get testy.

"You two in the house by the time I count to three or I will personally rip your _X-Box _in two!" She said in a warning tone holding the game system above her head.

Rose, Jazz and I were on the floor doubled over laughing about the bra and the fact that Esme didn't even get to 2 before the boys were in the house.

"You two aren't even slightly aware that when you wrestle it sounds like an avalanche and that the whole town is probably in some frenzy now!" Esme said calmly but still with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Actually I saw this happen and the town didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. And you crushed my geraniums!" I said cheerfully

"Not helping Alice." Esme said with a smirk on her face

"Oh…" I said with a "woops" expression on my face.

"Look were sorry and we'll plant new flowers…" Edward said apologizing.

"Yeah sorry Esme we were being immature." Emmet finished

2 hours later

Everyone was in the living room watching TV when Emmet came in.

"Your geraniums are back and better than ever!" Emmet said and plopped down on the couch.

"Its going to be sunny tomorrow so we cant go to school." I stated seeing a vision of a gloriously sunny day.

"Awww man! I wanted to wear my new shoes to school!" Rosalie whined.

"I am going to on a walk." I said standing up and stretching.

"May I join you Mrs. Cullen?" Jasper said in a fake gentlemen's voice.

"It would be a delight if you would! Why don't we just go hunting while were at it." I said giggling

We strode out onto the lawn and started running. I had a quick fast run and Jasper had long strides when he ran so we kept up with each other. I got two fawns and was thoroughly satisfied. I stood straight up and was pulled into a vision…._Mike was looking Bella straight in the eyes and tucking a hair behind her ear, she looked quite uncomfortable…"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out." Mike asked …."Mike, I don't think that would be the best idea. Thanks but I think it would hurt Jessica's feelings" __Bella said…"Jessica?"…He asked totally oblivious.…"Really Mike are you blind?"…_I came out of my vision when I cell phone buzzed. I flipped open the screen and saw a text from Rose.

Monday, October 17th, 2008 7:29pm

Hi! Where r u 2? Its been like 3 hours! Em & ed r getting rly annoying playing their stupid halo game and cheating. COME SAVE ME! Lolz! Plus Carlisle is holding a fam. meeting & u 2 need 2 b here A.S.A.P. txt me back!

Luv u,

Rose

"We gotta go jazz, Carlisle is holding a family meeting." I said and started running with Jasper on my heels.


	11. Fight

Fight

Jasper and I slowed when we approached the house. We walked into the front room and Edward and Emmet were playing Halo.

"That didn't take you long!" Rosalie said

"We were told to meet Carlisle and Esme in the dining room once you were here." Emmet said turning off the PS3.

We walked into the glorious dining room, one of my favorite rooms in the house. Everything in the room was just fresh and renewing. The walls were white and the floor was an ebony hardwood floor. The table and matching chairs were white and from the mid 1800's. The curtains and accessories around the room were a light green and made the room seem modern and new. There was a huge window and double-glass door onto a patio and it was beautiful when the sun shined through.

"Please sit." Carlisle said cheerfully

"Oh Edward! I saw the most hilarious vision EVER while I was hunting! Bella TOTALLY rejected that Newton kid…Mike I think. Right?" I said giggling

"Oh yeah he was such a flirt when we first moved here! He asked me out like twenty times before he took a hint!" Rosalie said laughing

"He probably deserved it." Edward said plainly

"Ok back to what I was going to tell you." Carlisle said "So Edward and I have been keeping an eye on Isabella-"

"Bella." Edward said cutting off Carlisle

"Keeping an eye on Bella then. It seems as though she has no intention to tell anyone and all she wants to know is the truth. So unless she just gives up on finding the truth we will tell her the facts." Carlisle said warmly

"WHAT?!" Rosalie said outraged

"Babe…" Emmet said rubbing Rosalie's shoulders trying to calm her

"What if she changes or she is a lair and tells people who we really are! The Volturi would eat us all alive! Literally! That girl does not have our best interest in mind and we can't just let her ruin our lives because Eddie has a little crush!" Rosalie said angrily

"No we can't." Carlisle said plainly

"SO WHAT WE KILL HER!?" Edward said furiously. The whole conversation was quite hilarious. Jasper was all but exploding over all the emotions, Emmet was just rolling his eyes at Rosalie, Esme was in the kitchen preparing food even though we don't eat, Carlisle was trying to control Rosalie and Emmet and I was just sitting there smiling.

"What are _you_ smiling at?" Rosalie said quite rudely

"Only your beautiful face sister dear." I said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Jasper said agitated "You're all amazingly immature! Grow up! We won't kill the girl as long as she keeps our secrets, and as long as Edward likes her we won't lay a finger on her!"

"Thank you Jasper." Esme said apologetically

"I really don't think she is that much of a threat and we don't have to kill her." Carlisle started but I didn't hear the rest because I was pulled into a vision…_Jessica and Angela were trying on dresses in a store…then Bella was in a book store…a native Americans book store…I couldn't quite see the book she was buying because she was blocking it…then I saw a bunch of people calling Bella's name…Guys calling her name and touching her and hurting her…_Then everything became rapid_…I saw a car fly into the parking lot and all the guys jump back…then I saw her being pulled into an empty building…then I saw her sprawled out on a cement floor and all her clothes torn and the guys laughing and running away "Oh were all dead if anyone catches us!" a tall drunk guy said...but then I saw Bella eating at a restaurant with a guy with a confused look on her face…_

I gasped for air as I came out of the vision "You won't need to kill her. Because someone else is!" I said horrified


	12. Mistakes, Hurt Feelings and Burberry

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Edward Cullen or any of Stephenie Meyers characters. The characters and plot belong solely to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. **

**AN: I know this is a small chapter, But I am in the middle of moving and I lost 4 chapters because my laptop broke down. I busted this one out in 20 min! I hope to have more chapters up by this weekend!**

"What!?" Roared Edward

"I saw her in a vision." I told him about the vision and the horrible men.

"Your lying." He standing up leaning forward across the table, angry.

I stood too "Fine don't believe me." I said stubbornly "But when the latest headline in the news is "Swan girl attacked, raped and killed" you'll be sorry." I turned and stormed up to my room. I lay on my bed glaring at the ceiling. I felt Jasper sit down in the chair next to the bed and rest his head on the silky sheets.

"You all right love? I mean, what did the ceiling ever do to you?" Jasper asked smiling

"I just don't understand." I said sitting up and sitting criss-cross applesauce facing him. "He's always been the first to believe me when I have a vision. But he's changed."

"I know. We just have to let him change." Jasper sighed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said

Edward walked in with is shoulders slouched. "Alice. I'm sorry for not believing you. Will you please tell me where Bella is so I can check it out."

"Fine. But it'll cost you." I said pouting

"Jimmy Choo or Chanel." He asked chuckling

"I don't know. I'm kind of in a Burberry mood." I said laughing

"I'll pick it up on the way home. Now where is she?"

I closed my eyes and remembered back to the vision. "Ummm…3rd and Walnut. In Port Angeles."

"Thanks Alice you're the best!" He said and ran out of the room.

Twenty seconds later I heard the Volvo's engine start and heard it race down the drive way.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Jasper asked

"I really want to see that one movie! Ummm I think its Grand Torino with Clint Eastwood." I said getting up

"Ok I'll make a run to the video store. You go and ask Em and Rose if they wanna see it." He said walking down the stairs

I hung upstairs for a while. I stood there twirling one of the fresh flowers, I had picked and brought into my room, in my hands and thought about how much Edward had changed. I remembered the first day I met him. And how mad he was because he was gone when I arrived so I stole his bedroom. I remembered how just last summer they'd been out "camping" and Edward had thrown her into the lake, laughing and pointing. He was so free and relaxed. Everything had changed so much and so fast. I missed being able to be his little sister and just being able to laugh and have fun. I was sure everything would be fine in the end and we might even have a new addition to the family. But what untill then…? Would it get better or worse. **(AN: This is referring to New Moon). **I remembered I needed to be downstairs rounding up the family but I was so lost in my thoughts that I let 15 minutes pass and I realized Jasper would be home anytime now. I hurried down stairs to fins Rosalie reading _Jane Eyre and Emmet battling it out on Halo 3. _

"_Hey Rose and Em? Wanna watch Grand Torino with Jazz and I?" I asked_

"_Sure! I've been wanting to see that movie!" Emmet said "That's the one with Clint Eastwood right?" _

"_Yeah I think so." I said and sat on the couch. _

_Jasper brought the movie home and we watched it. We laughed and we cried. It was an excellent movie. Afterwards everyone went to their rooms except Jasper and I. _

"_You still worried about Ed?" he whispered softly into my ear._

"_Yes. Of course. But I have a feeling Bella and he will be just fine. Though Bella will probably be in shock." I said laughing_

"_He'll be home soon with your new shoes. I'm going to play Halo. Will you play with me?" Jasper asked_

"_Sure." We played for a couple of hours and I beat him 20 to nothing. Finally I heard the Volvo pull into the garage. I jumped up and ran to the door and practically ran Edward right over._

"_Sorry!" I said quickly "So how'd it go?" _

"_It went fine. She took it all quite well. I still cant seem to get into her mind though." He said frustrated_

"_And who was right?" I asked smirking._

"_Don't be cocky love." Jasper said standing up_

"_Oh I'm not." I said giggling "Now, who was right?"_

"_You were Alice…" Edward said rolling his eyes _

"_And where are the shoes?" I said holding my hand out._

_He pulled a Burberry bag out from behind his back. "Here you go…" _

"_Thank you!" I said and sat down on the couch. _

"_Edward I duel you to Halo!" _

"_Jasper don't be such a nerd. And I don't know. I don't want to whoop you like your wife did." Edward said laughing_

"_Come on…! Please?" Jasper pleaded_

"_Ok." Edward said taking a remote._

_I opened the bag and pulled out a magnificent pair of shiny Burberry plum colored pumps. _

"_Edward! Their absolutely stunning!" I said smiling_

"_I thought you might like them." He said and turned to his game._

_I jogged up to my room and put the shoes in my closet, and lay on my bed. _

"_I think things might be getting a little better." I sighed_


	13. Carlisle's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. The characters and plot belong solely to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. **

After lying on my bed for a while I stood up and walked over to my CD collection. If you looked at Edwards music it was more blues, piano and oldies music. Emmett's music consists of AC/DC and Def Leppard and other hard core older rock bands. Rosalie likes 80's music like Kenny Loggins, Cindy Lauper and she likes Madonna from both the 80's and now. Jasper CD's and records are mostly country and guitar music since he spent a lot of his life in the south. My collections of CD's and records are more modern but I do have old music. I love Queen and Aretha Franklin, but I also like newer bands like Linkin Park, Radiohead and Jason Mraz, basically music teens my age listen to. We all own iPod touches but we like putting CD's in players and not having things sticking in our ears when we're laying down. I ran my fingertips along the long row of CD cases and stopped at my favorite CD to listen to at night when there was nothing to do. It was James Brown whom Edward and I shared a love for.

I popped the CD into my player and sat down on the couch in my room. I had picked out the couch with Rosalie and Esme at some small store in Seattle sometime in the 1930's. It was soft and comfortable. The sort of couch you just sort of sink into. It felt warm and comforting against my cold, marble skin. I looked at the clock and it was about 3:00am. I sat there for about 3 more hours, listening to the James Brown CD on repeat. At 6:00 I hopped up and skipped to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I knocked lightly on the door and heard Emmett amble towards and door and the door open.

"Hey Em. Is Rose in there?" I asked standing on my tip toes peeking around him.

"Yeah she's shopping online on the new Mac." He said opening the door wider to let me in. I pranced towards Rosalie who was sitting in front of the computer.

"What are you buying?" I asked

"A gift for Carlisle's three-hundred and sixty-second birthday. But I am having troubles. I don't know what he want's." she said scrolling down the page and sighing.

"OH!" I gasped. "I forgot! I have to go!" I said running to my room and opening up my laptop. But closed it after a half a second.

"Love?" Jasper said sitting on the bed. I jumped because I didn't know he was sitting there. He chuckled. "You forgot Carlisle's birthday?" He asked smiling.

"SHHHH!" I said sternly. "I don't want him hearing! Yes I forgot But I think I know exactly what I am getting him."

"What is that?"

"I have an old doctors bag from the early 1800's that I found while we were living in the Appalachia's. It's a little worn out but I am thinking if I order him new doctors instruments and send the bag to a repair shop that it would make a perfect present. I've noticed his bag and instruments are getting a bit shabby." I said smiling, thrilled at my fabulous idea.

"That's a great idea, love."

I ran into my closet and grabbed the bag. Then I ran to my laptop and flipped it open. I ordered him new instruments. I was finished and it was 7:30. We had to leave in an hour. I sauntered into my bathroom and started the shower. I took a quick shower and dried my short hair. I curled it outwards so it spiked out a bit. I put mascara and eye liner on and then walked to my closet. I picked out a white blouse, a black vest and some gray jeans. I put on my regular jewelry, slipped on some black flats and grabbed by black school bag. I pranced to Edwards room but he wasn't there.

"He left early to watch that Bella girl sleep." Emmett said standing at the doorway.

"What time?" I asked flopping down on his couch

"Hmmm…around the time you went up to your room and started blasting James Brown." He said laughing

I stuck my tongue out at him "Are we taking the wrangler or the BMW? Since Carlisle won't let me buy my own car." I mumbled.

"Yeah, wasn't there something about irresponsible driving in Rochester?" Emmett said grinning.

"Shut up." I hissed. "Are we taking the Wrangler or the BMW?"

"We'll I think we're taking the BMW."

"Okay." I said squeezing around him and hopping down the stairs.

"You ready?" Rose said picking up her white purse.

"Yup."

"Edwards giving _her_ a ride to school." Rosalie snarled

"Yeah, I know. Rosalie why don't you just give her a chance. I mean Edward has found someone he loves for the first time in over a century." I said sympathetically

"Yeah. We'll he's putting us all in danger by even talking to her." She snapped.

I cringed.

"Sorry. It's just a little hard for someone on the outside to know. I wish I could be like her, or any other human out there." She said looking out the front window. "We have to go." She started walking out the door

We reached the garage and Jasper and Emmet were sitting in the back seats. I hopped in the passenger seat and Rosalie started the engine. We drove to school at normal speed for us (which was about 90-95 mph). As we parked we all turned our heads and saw Edward getting out of his Volvo on the other side of the parking lot. He glanced our way for a quick second and then he walked around the other side and opened the door and Bella stepped out. He took her bag and put his arm around her as they walked towards the school. We all stared at them as they walked by us and up the stairs. Bella glimpsed at us for a split second, but then realized Rosalie's piercing glare.

Rosalie growled.

"Babe…" Emmet said tapping his fingers along the car door.

We got out of the car and walked towards the school. I slipped my arm through Jaspers. He walked me to my first period and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I sat down in my regular seat in the back and got ready for another terribly long day.


	14. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. The characters and plot belong solely to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. **

It was 3rd period in Mr. Varner's class, since we were just studying I decided to slip into the future. I closed my eyes…._I saw Edward alone with Bella in a field looking hungrily into Bella's small eyes….. It changed. I saw Edward sitting along with Bella in a field but this time he just looked like he was in love and looked longingly into her deep brown eyes……I saw Edward glimmering in the sunlight……_

My eyes shot open and I quickly stood up and speed walked out the classroom right as the bell rang. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my "lunch". Jasper came up from behind me and grabbed my hand and we walked to the cafeteria. We sat at a different table then Edward and while Jasper looked at him disapprovingly and Rosalie hissed at him under her breath I smiled sympathetically at him. We sat down and talked with each other about random things. Actually anything to keep out minds off of Bella and Edward. I wanted to go talk to him about what I saw in my vision. But right as I was about to stand up and go talk to him, I saw him motion Bella to go over and sit next to him.

Emmet cursed under his breath. I stood up to throw the un-eaten food away. I went and sat back down and Rosalie and Emmett stood up and walked towards their next class which they had together. Jasper and I sat hand in hand and I watched intrigued at how easy it was for Edward to spend time with her. She was laughing and so was he, at times she looked a little troubled, but whenever he told her something that would've scared any other person, she just sat there, very casually and not even the tiniest bit shocked.

"Love, we have to go to class." Jasper said taking my hand and pulling me towards our class. I took one last glance at her and turned away. We took our seats in 4th period and I knew Jasper was feeling my discomfort.

"What's wrong love?" He asked putting his hand over mine.

"I had a vision. Edward was about to eat Bella. I'm scared Jasper. Not only for our lives but for him. He could never forgive himself if he ever hurt her. We all know that." I said warily

"Emmett and I were talking to him about it. Emmett said it's happened to him twice. One stronger then the other. It's never happened to me before, so it's hard for me to relate to him. But from his feelings I can just imagine how extremely difficult it is for him." He said as the teacher walked in.

The rest of the day went by quickly. When the last bell of the day rang I jumped up, ran to my locker to grab my bag and I quickly ran to the car. Tons of guys from our school were surrounding it. All with this longing look towards Rosalie. I got in the M3, where Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were already waiting, and saw Edward in into the Volvo.

As I slid into the passenger seat I heard Rosalie turn towards the Volvo pulling out of the parking lot and she snarled.

"Let's go home." I said patting her shoulder.

She started and engine and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive home was quiet and awkward. When she opened the garage door I noticed Edward wasn't home yet. I got out of the car and leaned on it.

"You coming in Alice?" Emmett asked with a confused face.

"I'll meet you guys in there. I need to talk to Edward." I said as I saw Edward pulling up the driveway.

The rest of the family walked towards the house and I waited while Edward got out of the car.

"Edward. We need to talk." I said sternly

"What Alice?" He said grumpily.

"I had a vision."

"Yeah that happens quite often with you." He said sarcastically starting to walk towards the house.

"You were in a field somewhere. I don't know where but Bella was there and you were about to kill her. You know I can't let that happen. Not only for my safety but for yours. I know it's happened to Emmett before, but his was different. He wasn't in love with those girls when he killed them. Not only would the whole family be implicated but even if we weren't, you wouldn't live long. I've seen it Edward. I know you keep changing you mind." I leaned up and gave him a hug "Just make the right choice." I whispered. I ran towards the house and up to my room, where Jasper was sitting playing his guitar. I sat criss-cross applesauce on the bed next to him. We spent the next three hours in silence. I, listening to his guitar and him playing. I was in a trance and didn't realize Jasper set his guitar down and walk downstairs. I didn't notice until I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." I said

"Hey." It was Edward

"Hi. What's up?" I asked sitting up

He sat down on my bedside chair "Well I was wondering if you would like to know where I am taking Bella on Saturday?"

"Ohhh! Yeah I would!" I said excited

"Well I am going to take her to this field on the outside of town that I go to by myself all the time. It's a 5 mile hike in and then I am going to show her what I look like in the sun." He said casually

"That's big. I was watching her today. She doesn't respond normally to anything you say. You could tell her that you were going to kill her right then and there and she would still have a straight face and just shake it off like it's an everyday occurrence. I'm quite fascinated by her. Her wardrobe bothers me though. I can't wait to take her shopping!" I said excitedly

"Alice, she's just fine. Keep your thoughts to yourself." He said. "Yes. She is quite weird in the way she reacts to everything. Will you go hunting with me tomorrow? We'd skip 4th-6th period. I want to be as cautious as I can when I am alone with her."

"Yeah sure. Rose and I are going to the mall! Wanna come?" I asked

"Ummm…I'll pass but thanks." He said standing up and walking out of the room

I hopped up after him and walked to Rosalie's room and I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting on their bed watching _Transformers_.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall with me?" I asked

"Sure. Let me grab my purse." She said standing up.

"Oh Emmett! Will you take Jasper hunting?" I asked "Edward and I are going tomorrow."

"Sure." He said standing up and stretching.

Rosalie and I walked to the M3 and I slid into the passenger's side. When we go shopping we love designer clothes but we also love stores like _Forever21_ and _Victoria's Secret_. We like _American Eagle_ too, but I hate _Hollister _and _Abercrombie_. When we have to blend in with other teens we don't want things like _Coach_ or _Louis Vuitton _or any other huge designer name brand. Especially living in Forks. We shopped for about two hours and it was about eleven o-clock so we decided it was time to head home. I had bought a bunch of things. One included white _American Eagle _ pants. We pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. I smiled a little because my worries were slowly fading away.


	15. PLEASE READ Authors Note

**Hey Guys (and Girls)!**

**Psych! JUST KIDDING! I've held off way to long and you guys deserve another chapter! Lmao! Hmmm but I'm not sure you guys WANT another chapter….JK I will have it up before the end of the day! I am only on page 247 of 498 so I have about 251 more pages to go. (About half way through). **

**I have a surprise for you guys!**

***drum roll***

**After I finish "Alice's Version of Twilight" I will begin writing "Alice's Version of New Moon" I am super excited to write "A.V.O.N.M." because I get to write more freely. I will write about what Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and of COURSE Edward were doing during the time they moved away and Bella was alone which may include a trip to Paris Fashion week with Alice and Rosalie(JK)! I can't wait!**

**I love you guys so much! Just because you guys are so cool I will post a preview of the chapter below :**

**It was a day before Edward would be taking Bella to the meadow. I think I was more excited than Esme AND Edward put together. No. Actually, I think Edward has some sort of disorder that makes you lock up all your feelings and never let them out. I had told Esme about Edwards plans this morning and she was excited beyond the legal limit of excited-ness. Edward had asked me to go hunting with him and I'd agreed and we'd be leaving after lunch. I was just finishing playing around with the apple on my tray and I got up and threw the trash (including the food) away. I kissed Jasper goodbye and skipped over to the table and stood behind Edward. Bella looked up at me a little startled and I smiled. **

**Thanks guys so much! You deserve another chapter or two!**

**For anyone who speaks Spanish, NatsuAlice-Quirky is writing a translation for me!**

**Here's the link! : ****.net/s/5135165/1/Alices_Version_Of_Twilight**

**Para cualquier persona que habla español, NatsuAlice-Quirky es una traducción por escrito para mí! Aquí está el enlace! : ****.net/s/5135165/1/Alices_Version_Of_Twilight**

**Love,**

**Alice **


	16. Stupid, Stupid Vampire!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. The characters and plot belong solely to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. **

It was a day before Edward would be taking Bella to the meadow. I think I was more excited than Esme AND Edward put together. No. Actually, I think Edward has some sort of disorder that makes you lock up all your feelings and never let them out. I had told Esme about Edwards plans this morning and she was excited beyond the legal limit of excited-ness. Edward had asked me to go hunting with him and I'd agreed and we'd be leaving after lunch.

I looked up and saw Edward and Bella sitting at the other table. I looked away and I felt Bella's eyes on me while Edward talked. I'm sure Rosalie felt it too because she looked Bella straight in the eyes and glared like no other. I swear. If looks could kill. I looked up and saw Bella was beyond frightened.

"Rosie…" Emmet said warningly.

I heard Edward stop talking and snarl at Rosalie. Rosalie looked back at our table.

"Rose. Come on. Ed knows what he's doing." Emmet said soothingly.

"I'm sure when he gets us all killed you won't be saying that!" Rosalie snapped. She stood up fast and walked furiously out of the cafeteria.

"Well that went well." Jasper said still looking down at his food.

"Yeah. She's just over reacting I think." Emmet said.

"She's worried. Especially for your life Emmet." I said. And with that I got up and threw the trash (including the food) away. I kissed Jasper goodbye and skipped over to the table and stood behind Edward. Bella looked up at me a little startled and I smiled.

"Alice." Edward said keeping his eyes on Bella, not looking up at me.

"Edward." I answered.

"Alice, Bella - Bella, Alice," He introduced us, gesturing with his hand and slightly cynical smile.

"Hello, Bella." I said smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you." 'Finally! Jeez I thought he'd never introduce us!' I thought. He apparently was scanning my thoughts because he gave me a annoyed and angry look.

"Hi, Alice," She said softly.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car." He said. His voice was distant and detached. I left to walk to the car without saying anything to him. I sat in the car for only about two minutes before he joined me.

"You are such a spazz." Was the first thing he said to me as he slid into the drivers seat.

"It's better than being Mr. Grumpy pants." I said looking out the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I noticed we weren't going to the park.

"We have to go pick up Bella's car and bring it to the school." He said.

"Okay." I said.

As we pulled up to her house he handed me a chain of keys. "What's that for?" I asked looking at the rusted old keys. I grimaced.

"Your driving her car back to the school. I'll follow." He said casually, even though he knew I had no intentions of driving such an old, slow car.

I chuckled. "Huh. Yeah right. You get out and drive her car. I'm not driving that old thing." I said stubbornly.

"Yeah you are. You sure as heck aren't driving my car." he said laughing.

He actually thought this was funny. "No way Jose. Nah ah. Heck no. Rien, pas de façon. Nicht der Fall. No se puede hacer conmigo." **(A/N : First foreign language is French and it says "no way no how". The second foreign language is German and it says "Not happening.". The third foreign language is Spanish and it says "You can't make me".) **I kept going on and on and suddenly he was at my door pulling me out and carrying me to her car. "EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN! YOU STUPID, STUPID, VAMPIRE!" I scream/whispered so that the neighbors wouldn't hear. I was then in her car buckled in and my hands were on the wheel.

"Drive safe. I'll meet you at the school." He said smiling and getting into the Volvo. I was so tempted to run the truck straight into his precious car. But I was too kind hearted.

"I hate you Edward Cullen." I said as I pulled out of the drive way and drove past him. "You'll pay for this." I said smiling.

I finally got to the school and parked her car where Edward had parked his Volvo. I got out and slid into Edward's car. He got out and put something on the seat of her car. I leaned enough so I could barely see what was on the little piece of parchment. It read.

"Be safe."


End file.
